Pet Cave Men
Cave Men Pet(VCVM001) was first seen on December 21, 2011 in a new group called the Cave Men. He had been the pet (hence his nickname) of a local farmer before escaping into the wild and can be easily recognized by having claws only on his left paw. The Cave Men had been formed in October, so they were a very small group in need of new members after two of the founding females had left. Pet was accepted into the group due to him lacking a threatening demeanor and was submissive to the other meerkats. The dominant male position was taken by Franz and the role of dominant female was taken by Dikkop. In May 2012, Pet appeared at the JaXX, however he wasn't reported to have gone roving, suggesting he was temporarily separated from the Cave Men. Pet made it back to the mob and rejoined them. After a while, Pet started to rove with Rufio and Brea now that he was an adult. In December, Dikkop gave birth to five pups, and Pet was old enough to help babysit. Sadly, the small group could not keep the pups alive for long and all five pups were predated within the following months. In February 2013, Dikkop disappeared and was presumed dead. With no adult females in the group, the males started to rove away from the mob, and the Cave Men unraveled. Pet stayed with the last two Lazuli males (Rufio and Brea) and continued to rove with them. He visited Whiskers twice and tried to join Toyota once; it is unknown if he mated with any of the females. The males continued to rove and in April Snowy rejoined the roving coalition when Pet and the other males were roving at the Lazuli. Snowy and Pet breifly joined the Lazuli but soon returned to the Cavemen. A month later all four males took to roving in a group and visited the Whiskers, Toyota, and JaXX until mid-May of 2013. Whiskers The four males came across the Whiskers. The former super-group was down to just eight members: five males and three females. Rather than chasing the rovers away, the entire group submitted to them, making it easy for Pet and the other males to join the mob. Being the oldest of all of the males, Snowy established dominance over his brothers as well as the natal males, however he was later ousted by Rufio after becoming ill with an unknown virus. Being the youngest male, Pet didn't challenge him. The dominant female Enili later was hit by a car and died and Pe'ahi eventually became the dominant female. However she was predated in 2015 and Swift assumed dominance. During his time in the Whiskers he constantly roved. In September 2016 he and Whiskers born male K-Quob went roving and found a group lacking males. Thunderkatz Pet and K-Quob came acrossed the Thunderkatz. The group just consisted just of Sarah-Anne as all of the males in the group had succumbed to TB or left. Pet quickly took dominance while K-Quob left. The group did not last long after that and tracking of them was susended in October 2016. Hakuna Matata That same month Pet reapeared with lone female Alan Johnson's Beamer, along with her four pups and the little group was named the Hakuna Matata. He and Alan became the dominant pair by default. The two were able to raise all but one of the pups to adult-hood which is an impressive feat for just two adults. In December 2016, Alan gave birth to VHM?005, VHM?006 and VHM?007 and Pet is belived to be the father of them. Alan Johnson's Beamer slowly began producing litters, gradually raising the group's numbers. Pet is still alive and the dominant male of the Hakuna Matata today. Links Cave Men Mob Whiskers Mob Category:Cave Men meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Roving males Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Thunderkatz meerkats Category:Hakuna Matata meerkats